


Waiting

by digitaldreams



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Not Beta Read, as in really heavy spoilers, i posted this instead of sleeping, i randomly decided i wasn't contributing enough to this fan base so i'm posting it, i wrote this for a creative writing assignment a while ago, it's late and I have school tomorrow, primrose angst, spoilers for primrose's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Primrose was waiting for a reason to live.





	Waiting

Primrose didn’t know why she was alive. 

A week had passed since her fated battle with the last of the crows. She couldn’t help but think of it as she stared up into the starry sky. Her father had been avenged. For ten years, that had been the only reason for her to go on. The three men marked with the crow tattoos had been killed at her hands. With her revenge fulfilled and her life a shell of its former glory, she was begging the world for a purpose. Primrose would inevitably have to return to her home and restore it to the beauty it hadn’t known for ten long years, but until then, what could she do? She had responsibilities, even if she wanted to run from them.

Her previous place in the world had been as a dancer, but that plan made Primrose sick to her stomach. After that, there was Simeon. Oh, Simeon... He had been her first love when she was younger. Nothing quite brought a smile to her face like seeing the gentle smile of the gardener for her home. Of course, that had been before he turned around and stabbed her in the back. Learning that her Simeon was the leader of the crows, leader of the band that killed her father, left a wound that Primrose couldn’t exactly explain. The empty pain gnawed away at her whenever she thought of it. 

She was going to need to find some other person to make a home with. Her home sitting among rolling hills and whispering wind was incredibly silent. Dust had likely covered most of the surfaces. Primrose hadn’t been there in ten years. She knew she wouldn’t be able to face the echoes of the past, the thoughts of her father’s death, if she went alone. 

Until she could find someone, Primrose was just left waiting for a reason to live. Revenge and love had abandoned her now. Something else out there would have to fill her someday. Primrose didn’t know what it would be, but she wished that it would come and bring happiness to her hollow heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't contribute enough to this fandom, so here this is. 
> 
> I wrote this months ago, but I'm just now posting it since I forgot it existed. Oops. 
> 
> If you guys want more Octopath Traveler content, I've posted two other shorts (Midnight Knives and The Issue With Cliffs) on my page. On top of that, I run an Octopath confessions account on Instagram that's always accepting anonymous confessions (octopathconfessions). 
> 
> Enough with the self-advertising. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
